


fake

by leviathanmirror



Category: The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meru in the moments immediately after Lenus's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fake

Lenus is dead and she is alive.

Her body radiates cold, the same cold lingers tenderly around her and Meru shivers.

Lenus didn't hide her wings. Lenus died for the man she loved.

There's an ache in her shoulder blades that cuts down along her back. A deep longing suffuses her mind and her heart. The cold grounds her, just as she has chosen to ground herself.

Her shoulders still ache. So does her heart.

Guaraha is dear to her. Meru tries desperately to imagine herself in Lenus's place, Guaraha in Lloyd's.

She can't.

She can't even imagine him pulling her close and shielding her, like Dart did with Shana.

The beginnings of another kind of longing grip her when she tries to imagine herself dying for anyone. She would for Dart and Shana and Rose, for Kongol and Haschel and Albert.

But she when she tries to picture someone pulling her close, shielding her in their arms... There is a tingling in her arms, a thick feeling in her throat. The longing develops into a full-fledged want and it's like fire to her, a crushing heat robbing her lungs of breath and a burning so fierce in her chest that she thinks she might explode.

The gentle cold closes in, a blue gem hovers in front of her and she can breathe again. She wants it so badly but the thought that she doesn't deserve it, especially not after Lenus, whispers through her mind and she raises her voice to drown it out.

Lenus was true. Meru envies her.

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way imply that this is Meru/Rose but it is.


End file.
